


A Good Deed

by theadventurouswriter



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: One shot about Pennywise when he comes across a baby on the side of a street at nighttime.





	A Good Deed

27 years of hibernation was complete for Pennywise and it was finally time for the clown to feed on the children of Derry. He liked the children, they seeped out delicious fear once they saw him and oh boy, they tasted delectable. The children knew It existed but did not know that they could become victims of the murderous clown in the near future if they had the fear that It needed to feed himself on.

Pennywise came out of the sewers at night time and began to walk the streets to see if there was a child that was being naughty by being out of bed and outside playing on their bike. Hmm, it was only eight o’clock. The kids should be in bed by now.

However, Pennywise continued to keep on walking until he heard a something squeal. He stopped in his tracks to hear the sound further. The squealing continued to get louder as Pennywise got nearer to it and he found a basket that had a blanket over it.

Pennywise got down onto the ground to peek into the basket to investigate the noise but he was taken back by the bundle in the basket. His blue eyes squinted to confirm what he was seeing. It was a baby wrapped in a blanket.

The baby looked harmless and helpless. It was just wriggling to get free from the blanket that it was kept in. The baby looked new, not even a day old.

Meanwhile, Pennywise just looked at the human baby and was left stumped. He had morals and one of those morals was not to eat a baby. According to Pennywise, babies needed to have the chance to grow up to be one of the scared little children that Pennywise would eat eventually.

Then, the baby started crying. It began to screech so loud that Pennywise covered his ears to block out the screeching noise that the baby was making. The baby’s face was red from the crying but Pennywise took a look at it one more time before he thought he would walk away. He had the choice of leaving it there for someone else to notice but deep down in his non-existential heart, he just could not leave the baby there.

Without batting an eyelid, Pennywise picked up the baby. He had the baby close to his chest in his arms.

“Sssh my little one, Pennywise got you.” He soothed the little baby in his arms who gurgled against his chest. Then, the baby fell asleep while being held against Pennywise’s chest as he picked up the basket that the baby was found in before walking to the closest house that he could find.

Pennywise wanted to have the baby under his wings but he knew that he could not give the baby what it needed so giving the baby to a good home was the way to do it. Also, the clown made a promise to himself that when the child grows up, he would not eat the child regardless the child had fear or not.

He placed the sleeping baby back into the basket before wrapping it in the blanket that it was found in. The clown checked that the baby was safe in the basket and was satisfied that the baby had faced no immediate danger.

Pennywise looked at the baby for the last time and said softly to not disturb the baby as it slept, “I hope we’ll float one day.”

Then, the clown proceeded to knock on the front door before he disappeared into the nearby woods to watch a couple come to the door. The woman looked shocked but immediately brought the baby inside with her husband.

Pennywise smiled over the fact that he had made sure that a human baby had a home and was safe. He also knew that the baby was destined to be unafraid of him if the child comes across him one day in their childhood as well as standing up to him if the child’s friends were in mortal danger of being eaten.

A year had passed and a few good tasty meals were had. It was now time for Pennywise to take his sleep for the next twenty seven years. For now, all was well in the town of Derry and their children were safe from the evil that lived in the sewer works.


End file.
